Sabuza Momochi Uchiha
by KankuroIsMyPuppet
Summary: Sabuza is now 16 and her mentor is...SASUKE! her brother now 21 this has people from squad 13 but is different from that storie How will Sabuza survive her elder brothers training and the rath of Itachi. find out in this story. its a must read. MUST READ!


Sabuza Momoch Uchiha

**A/N: I don'ts own Naruto for if I did Kankuro would be my puppet and Naruto would be Erika's play thing. Lolz. **

Sabuza Momochi Uchiha (her whole name) was walking through the halls of the ninja academe. She was now a chunin and had a new mentor. Uriko was still Anko's student and Kenji was now mentored by Ebisu… lucky her. Sabuza was headed to where her mentor told her to go. She was now 16. She was almost there when BAM! She got whacked upside the head. She looked at the person who hit her when she noticed it was her elder brother and mentor Sasuke Uchiha. "Your late" he said helping Sabuza up. He was now 21. Sabuza mumbled under her breath and got up. "I am not late." Sasuke looks down at her and looked towards the clock hanging on the wall. "hmmm…now you are." He said as the clock turned to 5:01am.

Sabuza was about to say something but before she could Sasuke spoke. "you know the penalty for being late" he looked down at her and finished when she didn't answer "500 laps around the academy. Now MOVE!" he yelled pointing towards the door. When she didn't move he grabbed her by the pigtails and kicked her out the door. "I said MOVE!" he yelled once again and she started to run. She had on her ninja cloths. She had her long hair in pigtails and she had the same outfit Sasuke used to were when he was a Genin. The only difference was hers was red and white. And she had on a skort. She was running faster and faster as Sasuke decided to race her. As they were running he yelled to her "if I win you have to do the dishes!" he yelled. They live together. "If I win you have to take me out for dinner! And not the cheep place either!" Sabuza yelled to Sasuke still running and just then Sasuke bolted infront of Sabuza and zoomed away grinning. '_oh shit! I'm gonna have to do the dishes!' _she thought as she ran faster trying to keep up with Sasuke but failed miserly. '_oh man! IM GONNA LOSE!' _

'_this sucks! This sucks! OH MY GOD THIS SUCKS!' _Sabuza thought to her self as she was washing the dishes after a looong and hard day training with Sasuke. "How's it going?" he asked standing next to her. Soap was all over the place. "hmmm…ya know when your done we can go out for iceceam." He said looking down at his younger sister. "YES!" Sabuza said hugging her brother then letting go instantly saying ewwww and Sasuke was doing the same thing.

Sabuza and Sasuke were eating ice cream at the local ice cream shop. Just then Sakura came up from behind Sasuke and hugged him. He turned around and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Sabuza looked disgusted and turned back to her ice cream.

And then BAM Sabuza got pushed into her ice cream by none other then Kenji who was out for ice cream with her brother Kiba. When she said " Sorry about that are you ok?" While helping Sabuza out of her bowl of ice cream. " I'm fine now what do you want?" She said while wiping ice cream off her face. " I want to know how my old team mate is doing with her older brother!" She said while motioning Kiba to sit down. " I'm fine but how are you doing with super perv?" " FINE, now that you asked" she said embarrassedly. (is this even a word?) Sasuke hearing all the commotion turned around to see Sabuza with ice cream all over her face. He looked at her and said " your supposed to be eating it not wearing I have to pay for that you know." Looking at Sabuza with a disappointed look on his face. " I know I'm very sorry, please don't make my run or do any more chores!" She said with the puppy dog look in her eyes. " Now that you mention chores my laundry still has to be done and the floor needs to be swept so when we get home you might want to get started on it! You know if you didn't say anything you might not have to do all that."

" Damn it I knew I shouldn't have said anything." She mumbled Looking at what was left of her 'ice cream'. Sakura sat down in Sasuke's lap and they shared the rest of his ice cream. "that's just nasty!" Sabuza said pointing a finger at Sasuke and Sakura. "Sabuza, Sabuza, Sabuza…you have so much to learn…" Kenji said putting a hand on her shoulder while shaking her head. Kiba stared at his sister with confusion. "and you now so much how?" Kenji looked at Kiba with a stern face and said "you don't neeeeed to know." And that said it all. ( she is with Kankuro just so u ppl know. Its in squad 13) ( this is also gonna be different from squad 13 a little.) Kiba went pail and turned to his ice cream that Kenji just bought him. "And you guys are sitting at are table why?" Said Sasuke looking at Kiba and Kenji.

"I don't know. Why is Sakura sitting at your table?" Said Kenji looking at Sasuke with a death glare. Sasuke had no comment but went back to his ice cream and then BAM Uriko jumps into Kibas lap. Kiba just looks at Uriko with a disgusted look on his face and pushed her off saying "Get off me you freak!" Uriko just got up and said "Why don't you love me!" With a sad look on her face. "Well for one you are a lot older and for two I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" With a angerly look on his face. Uriko starts up the tear machine and starts crying on the floor. "I'm sorry" says Kiba getting up to comfort her as he kneels down she wraps her arms around him and continuing to cry but in his chest. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAK" Kiba says while pushing her off. Kenji is sitting at the table shaking her head mumbling "I never would have guessed after all these years I never knew." Uriko goes flying to the other side of the ice cream place. Sasuke looks at Sabuza and says "You have the weirdest friends I could ever imagine. well at least you actually have friends I thought you had none." After that Sasuke gently puts Sakura down on the seat and says " We have to go so that Sabuza can get started on her chores." As he gets up he kisses Sakura on the lips one last time and says "Lets go Sabuza." Sabuza gets up sadly and says

"Bye Kenji see you around you to Kiba." Sabuza walks to the door with Sasuke and says "Bye Uriko hope your head feels better!" Uriko was sitting by the door holding her head while crying in pain.

While they were walking home Sabuza said "Why do you like Sakura?" Looking at Sasuke with a curious look. Sasuke looked at Sabuza with a shocked face and said "uhhhh….ummm…you don't need to know." He looked away and Sabuza said "yes I do. I need to know eeeeeeveeeeery thing about you." Sasuke looked discusted at her and hit her upside the head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" she yelled while rubbing her head. Sasuke just looked at her and turned away as they walked home.

**A/N: yep…this was brought to you by some of the makers of squad 13. (Lex and Erika) I hope you like this. Oh and this was inspired by Erika's dream. It was very odd…and I refuse to repeat it. But ill tell you this… never trust Peter Pan…NEVER! Ok plz review! **


End file.
